ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie/@comment-32826668-20190610200141
Easter Bunny: Cotton-Tail: EDIT COMMENTS SHARE The Easter Cotton-Tail Bunny: Mother Raid the Fridge: cannot help herself from Gluttony eating too much. She eats Junk food like: Chocolate Bars, Ice Cream, Pies, left over Pizza: Mother Learn she is Pregnant with a Born Baby Little Toddler Surprise is on the way. Easter Bunnies Eggs, Pyridines morph into Rainbow Colours Two bird legs peeresses the bottom of oval Egg walking about, Marking a birth of a new special Occasion. The Easter Bunny is fun, Interactive, not too hard; not to Easy, A Scavenger Hunt for the children. Using a Clue Finder: To Discover, Locator, Search and find the whereabouts: of the Egg’s that morph into Chocolate Covered Sweet’s Treats. Family Circus: Once said, “Children need to be challenged they have to try to find a surprise”. (Chocolate Bunnies, Kinder Egg Surprise, and Chocolate Bunnies,) {Chicken Hen Eggs or Organic Eggs,} During After the Dark Day Easter Resurrection: Sunday Easter found a new hope: families lifted themselves from a shell out of Darkness. Easter became a reminder of arise occasion: The New Risen is born, and their children will soon Inherited the whole globule Nation. Jesus once was a child tough discipleship discipline of Moral Modesty of love to Region, Families celebrated a Don of a new Era. The Problem: Easter Cotton Tail studied Farmers collecting eggs from a triangle side view point: The chicken coop and watched bird’s create their nest. Easter Cotton Tail’s Innovation idea created a Multi Strong holder egg tray, and Strong Single dip holder Egg Tray, for sport competitors, Veggie Eater’s, Joggers and the community house hold. He made a Chocolate Sweat Treats in a basket also for the public. Santa Clause: Donated Organization Charity Gifts to an entire nation, those who are in need of aid, and The Orphanages. The Toy Maker appreciated North Pole Elves: Volunteers, similar to the Salvation Army Organization, to spend time with Dear love ones: to him everyone is special no matter what the year is, The Year of Get-together’s and a New Resolution of hope: A new Start; with heart, thought and with Discontent happiness. Cotton Tail and his friends once loved to play Pranks while having fun: Once they decorated Santa Tree, with Sphere Tin Metal-Balls in shape of an egg, glittering colours, inspired Kris Kringle to make Tin-Orbs more Christmas like, Santa Tells Easter Cotton Tail: “He on the right path,” “To keep trying”. Another Time they hidden the chocolate Sweet Treats; Scattering them all over the globule Nation of Earth and lost them, Easter Cotton Tail and friend did not realize they created a fragment Puzzle Cue finder’s games for children, The Scavenger Hunter’s was born. The Rabbit had Two Enemies: Jack Frost and The Boggy Man who did not like holidays another story. When a baby bunny is born they have tiny little Walnut bodies, their skull heads peak out within the hole similar to an eggnog, within the dug-hole: in shape of a side an egg. The Bunnies are too small from coming out of the dug-hole Tunnel by themselves, hidden from other land Predators Animals, Wing Prey’s. The Bunny distracted the Predators, Wing Prays by hopping, moving away from the dug-hole hoping the Predator; Wing Pray’s would not notice and pass them by. Poets is Inspired by Chocolate Eggs, and Chocolate Bunnies, this how Easter Cotton Tail came to Life. If anyone is trying to trap the Rabbit is probably the children. The Problem: The Bunny is an Escape Illusionist, who can never get it-self caught. In the words of (Family Circus Children,) “Now you see him, and now you don’t”. The Best part of Day: The children could get’s to be creative and paint their Eggs / Decorative and put it in a basket, The Easter Bunny also delivers without being seen.